paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
FPGOutlaw Reviews: Pups Save a School Day
This is FPGOutlaw's official review of the Season 1 PAW Patrol episode "Pups Save a School Day". Review Title Card: Standard Skye title card. Scene 1: Chase comes out of his pup-house, Skye does as well. Rubble and Marshall are still asleep. Chase uses his megaphone and yells to the pups, but they are still asleep. Skye says that she knows how to get them up, and grabs a spoon that’s in a metal bowl, and hits the bowl that makes a ringing noise. This wakes the pups up, as Marshall asks them why they didn’t wake him up, as it’s breakfast time. That’s funny. Mr. Porter is carrying boxes of fruit from inside of his shop. Alex is then shown, asking Mr. Porter when the school bus is coming. Mr. Porter tells Alex to get his backpack, because the bus will be there soon. Alex goes for his backpack, but can’t find it. He says he needs help. Chase is leading the pups in morning yoga, doing the downward and upward dog. When the pups do the upward dog, Marshall is sleeping, as Rocky says that he’s doing the “snoring dog.” That’s funny. Ryder is getting breakfast for the pups, when he gets a call from Alex, who assesses his situation with his backpack. Screen splits to 4 parts as Marshall, Skye, and Rocky all acknowledge the call, as Marshall runs toward the Lookout. He flips his dogbowl on his head, and starts running in circles in a panic. Chase casually walks over and tells him that he has a bowl on his head. They all enter the Elevator. Analysis: ***1/2, That was actually a really good opening. The yoga part was cool to see, and it’s awesome that some of these episodes take part in different times of the day (Pups in a Fog taking place at night while this is in the morning, for example). Chase was exceptionally good in this scene, same with Skye and Marshall. Everything fit well, so that’s good. Lookout: Chase is needed to use his police-pup skills to find clues to where Alex’s backpack is. Skye is needed to use her copter and goggles to search for the backpack from the air. Scene 2: Ryder asks Skye if she has spotted the bus, which Skye says that they have some time before it arrives there. Ryder asks Alex where he last saw the backpack, as Alex lists off a few places him and his grandfather went the day before. Chase says that him and Ryder can’t search all those places quick enough, so Ryder calls the pups back at the Lookout. Marshall is needed to look for the backpack at the park, while Zuma is to check the beach. Analysis: **, Some storyline continuity, which is fine here. Scene 3: Marshall arrives at the park, and Fuzzy is there. Marshall asks Fuzzy if he’s seen any red backpack around, as Fuzzy points toward something red in a tree. Marshall puts his ladder up, as Fuzzy pops the object, which turns out to be a balloon. Marshall tells Fuzzy that they should keep looking. Analysis: **3/4, After the awesome episode these two characters had together earlier in the season, it was really cool to see them back together. Scene 4: Zuma spots something red in the water, and drives toward it, but it’s just a lifejacket, which is moving, as Wally is under it. Zuma takes the lifejacket from Wally, and that’s the end of the scene. Analysis: *3/4, Doesn’t matter what scene he’s in, but Zuma is always awesome. Scene 5: Skye tells Ryder that the bus is getting closer. Chase asks Alex if he went anywhere else, as Alex said that he went to Farmer Yumi’s and City Hall. Ryder calls Rubble, asking if he can go check out Farmer Yumi’s for the backpack, and asks him to tell Rocky to go check City Hall. Analysis: **, Gets two stars because Chase’s voice actor is amazing. Scene 6: Rubble arrives at Farmer Yumi’s, saying “If I were a backpack, where would I be?” He finds a red object in the hay. That object turns out to be a bandana. He says “I guess I’m not a backpack!” Funny line. The bus passes City Hall, as Rocky arrives there. He sees a red object, and uses his claw to grab it. It turns out to be Mayor Goodway’s purse. This causes the Mayor to fall over, while she is talking about Adventure Bay being on solid ground. That’s funny. Rocky feels guilty, and apologizes to the Mayor, when Chickaletta pops out of the purse, as Rocky laughs. Analysis: ***, A couple of funny spots from the R&R connection (Rocky and Rubble) help this scene get to three stars. I might be a little generous, but I find this scene funny every time I watch this episode. Scene 7: Mario, I mean Mr. Porter (funny stuff) is still taking boxes around the area, as Skye calls Ryder to tell him that the bus is heading down Alex’s street. Ryder says that they are going to need to move fast. Alex says that he also went to the train station the previous day. Chase and Ryder both leave to go to the station. Chase and Ryder are both walking around the station, as they find the backpack. The backpack is moving, as Chase sneezes, because Cali is eating Alex’s lunch. The train starts to go off. Ryder calls Skye, asking her to come to the train station so they can catch the train. Ryder attaches himself to Skye’s winch. Alex is sad over the fact that he doesn’t have his backpack. Alex apologizes to his grandfather, as the bus pulls up in front of him. Ryder misses an attempt to grab the backpack, then misses three more times. He then succeeds in grabbing the bag, as Cali gets on Ryder’s back, because she is scared. Just as Alex is getting on the bus, Ryder throws the bag at Alex. He is shown to be happy. As Ryder is giving his catchphrase, Skye pulls him back toward the Lookout. That’s funny. Alex notices that his sandwich isn’t in his bag. He gets on the bus, which takes off. Analysis: **, This scene was long, but it was average, which is fine. You can’t have awesome episodes every time. I understand that is hard to do. This was still fine, it’s not like there was anything bad to this scene, there just wasn’t anything above par. Scene 8: Ryder gives the pups their breakfast, as Cali is there as well. Ryder gives her a tuna sandwich. Him, and all the pups, laugh. Analysis: *, Felt a little odd without a Marshall crash, but it is what it is I guess. Final Analysis I'll give it a 5 out of 10. That's a basic score, and this was a basic episode. So it fits. Top 3 Stars of the Episode 1. Ryder - Pretty good for the whole episode. 2. Chase - Same as Ryder. 3. Rubble - Had the funny line midway through the episode. Stats Season 1 High: Pup-Tacular (8) Season 1 Low: Pups Fight Fire (3.5) Season 1 Average: 5.641 Category:FPGOutlaw Category:FPGOutlaw's Reviews Category:Episode